Library Computer Access and Retrieval System
The Library Computer Access and Retrieval System (LCARS or simply library computer for short) was the name of the computer operating system employed by the United Federation of Planets, used aboard Starfleet vessels, starbases and space stations. It was accessible by both voice and keypad commands. LCARS used sophisticated artificial intelligence routines to understand and execute vocal natural language commands. Starfleet personnel also frequently interfaced with LCARS with PADDs, tricorders and control panels. In the 24th century, graphical controls housed underneath touch-sensitive clear panels allowed LCARS panels to be quickly reconfigured by users to suit the task at hand, including a tactile interface for visually-impaired officers. ( ) This enabled even complicated tasks to be executed with just a few button presses. LCARS also controlled the retrieval and storage of files in the data banks housed within the ship's computer cores. Depending on the starship, the LCARS design, especially the color scheme, differed. These colors could range from a yellow/white (found on the ) to blue/white scheme (found on the ). In an alternate timeline in the 25th century, LCARS was further upgraded with three-dimensional control interfaces. ( ) By the 29th century the LCARS system was, at least partially, replaced by the TCARS system. ( ) Library computer information * [[USS Defiant (NCC-1764) library computer|USS Defiant (NCC-1764) library computer]] * [[USS Defiant (NX-74205) library computer|USS Defiant (NX-74205) library computer]] * [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) library computer|USS Enterprise library computer]] * [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) library computer|USS Enterprise-D library computer]] * [[USS Voyager library computer|USS Voyager library computer]] Background *LCARS are seen in almost every episode of The Next Generation, Deep Space Nine, and Voyager. Whether the interfaces seen in The Original Series and Enterprise are LCARS are debatable, since the designs are quite different and can vary, unlike those in TNG, DS9, and VOY, where they all retain the same look. *It is debatable whether or not the creator of the LCARS was Dr. Michael Okuda, an in-universe character regularly seen on background graphics. *The date of the invention of the LCARS is not known although the modern LCARS was first installed on board the Enterprise-D. *The full name "Library Computer Access and Retrieval System" could be seen in , for example. *The sickbay used in is a minor redress of the Star Trek: The Next Generation sickbay, and the LCARS panels on the wall are barely altered, so this could be the first LCARS appearance. However, they do not appear in , or the 23rd century portion of . *Viewers may notice that in the first two seasons of The Next Generation, large black rectangles are clearly visible on the LCARS displays on the bridge (and sometimes in main engineering). This was a result of the studio lights reflecting off the displays, which director of photography Edward R. Brown tried to solve by sticking cardboard onto them. When Brown was replaced by Marvin V. Rush for the third season, a number of changes in filming (including better film stock and a smaller number of lights) allowed the LCARS displays to be seen properly. http://ex-astris-scientia.org/inconsistencies/curiosities.htm *The LCARS layout has been used in several computer games such as the CD-ROM version of the Star Trek Encyclopedia, as well as the TNG and DS9 CD-ROM Companions. See also * Okudagram * D.C. Fontana External links * * Okudagrams.com - a site and forum about LCARS * LCARS Multimedia - working LCARS from all the series * LCARS24.com - A working LCARS system for older PCs * LCARS Standards Development Board Category:Computer technology de:LCARS ja:LCARS nl:LCARS